


Baisemain

by Visardist



Category: The Posterchildren - Kitty Burroughs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/pseuds/Visardist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernest's POV on the costume scene, especially a certain event between himself and Maks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for toalwaysbeme on tumblr. Prompt: a kiss on the hand.

By the time it’s all over and Ernest’s mind isn’t on how happy he is that his dad likes June’s new uniform for him, his subconscious has had a good amount of stewing over the whole Maks-kissing-June and him-kissing June and him-kissing-Maks (okay, his own hand) to really make him worry. It’s not that he’s worried about Maks liking him or him liking Maks. He’s known Aunt Roxy and Aunt Sofia all his life, so that’s not the worrying bit. The bit that makes him worry is that June is  _so_ pretty and Maks is  _so_  handsome and he feels disloyal for thinking that  _but he doesn’t know who he’s disloyal_   _ **to**_.

He tries to go through it methodically. Start from the beginning. Maks- he knows that Maks finds him attractive. He knows that Maks, how does he put it, ‘swings that way’. Swings both ways. But that conversation before June entered- Maks had been hinting- Maks had been-

Maks had been lying. Lying about liking someone.

And Ernest doesn’t know- isn’t sure- does Maks like June? Does- does Maks like him?

Too confusing. Skip ahead.

Maks had kissed June, and he had felt- he had felt-

Ernest likes June. He’s definitely sure about that. So he should have- felt jealous? Felt upset? But it had been none of those things. His only thought, really, had been how  _nice_  it had been to see the two of them kissing. And then- and then, Maks had made it okay if  _he_ kissed June too. And it had been- it’d been  _so_  good. He’d never thought kissing would be so nice, just pressing their lips together like that.

And after, Maks helping him change- Maks said it was platonic between him and June, but Ernest isn’t so sure. He doesn’t know why he did it like that, but just-  _touching_  Maks’ lips, and not-kissing him, having their faces so close together- it wasn’t like kissing June, but it was still just as good.

He flops back on his bed and covers his face with his forearm. It’s lucky Maks isn’t staying the night this time. He isn’t sure he’s know what to say to the other boy, or even to June.

But it sure felt good to see them kissing.


End file.
